Don't Wanna Go
by Yokai Moon
Summary: How Portal should have ended. Inspired by Don't wanna go by clau-wolfy over on dA using her version of an android GLaDOS. ChellDOS, Android!DOS fluff and a bit of angst. FF needs a fluff genre. Cover by clau-wolfy


_**Don't Wanna Go**_

_Just go_

When Chell heard those words she felt something stir inside her heart and at first the test subject had thought it to be relief and, maybe, slight tinges of joy. Staring at the android through the glass elevator, and thinking about all the hell that bitch had put her through, Chell was sure that's what it was, joy. The sensations were unfamiliar. It wasn't something she was accustomed to feeling aside from the occasional pride she felt when completing a test.

GLaDOS was telling her to go; the AI was finally giving her the freedom she has been craving for so long, but why did it feel like a hand was squeezing her heart? Was this what joy felt like: a nauseous sensation in her gut and an overwhelming sense of loss and depression? If that was what joy was Chell hated it and what she hated more was that she was feeling that way.

Leaving Aperture behind would be the greatest thing Chell could ever do, but why…why was she just standing in the glass elevator?

The AI in question was sitting on her throne and from the looks of it she looked really bored with the folder in her artificial hands. She didn't even have the decency to send the elevator up. How was Chell supposed to leave when the AI wasn't moving the god damn elevator; did she expect Chell to climb the shaft and find her way out? GLaDOS would have another opportunity to make jabs at Chell's weight. Holding a bitter scowl, Chell dropped the ASHPD onto the ground with as much unnecessary noise as possible startling the AI out of whatever trance she seemed to be stuck in.

"Oh, you're still here?" GLaDOS asked with a tilt of her head. Her long white hair spilled over her shoulder, "Your tenacity is as impressive and annoying out here then when testing, but really? You're not planning to murder me again are you? Is that why you're still here; if it is I know the perfect place to send you. I'll give you a hint, it's not up and it's the incinerator."

Chell blatantly ignored the threat and, with a bit of a struggle, pried the elevator doors open. There wasn't even a twitch from the AI as the former test subject approached her and didn't bother to look up at her when she addressed Chell's presence.

"Now you're just being stupid," GLaDOS said.

There was no sarcastic bite behind her words, which was a good sign…hopefully.

Chell stood over GLaDOS silently as she sorted out her thoughts in her head. Okay so she was out of the elevator…now what?

GLaDOS lifted her glowing yellow optics to stare at Chell's face. She looked confused, or was lost a better description for the test subject's facial expression. It was quite pathetic really the way the scrawny girl clenched the front of her singlet and chewed on the bottom of her lip absentmindedly. So was it nervousness? She was fidgeting quite badly, as if expecting to receive some sort of reward for disregarding GLaDOS's not so optional option of leaving her facility.

"I gave you your freedom what more do you want? Do you want cake before you go, because if that's the case then you might as well leave now. I am most certainly not supporting your fat girl run before you leave this facility."

That wasn't it at all.

Chell lifted her head to stare into yellow optics. She shook her head to disagree with the AI's accusation.

"Then what?" GLaDOS asked; the tone in her speakers fluctuated to reveal her impatience with Chell, "I am not a mind-reader and even if I was I don't think I would want to read yours. The amount of brain damage you suffered would probably short-circuit my mainframe and make me stupid, like you."

Chell reached out and touched the AI's hair. For something that was so fake, it felt so real and silky. She didn't give her actions a second thought the test subject fallen into the android, but continued to stare down at her. Chell's face scrunched up as she continued to sort through her emotions carefully.

GLaDOS sat perfectly still when Chell displayed the strange behavior and straddled her lap. Well no it was strange by even human standards of normal, not that she knew anything about the normality of humans. This close, GLaDOS couldn't make fun of Chell's weight; the girl was never fat to begin with but she was pretty heavy like all humans. Why she decided to sit her fat ass on GLaDOS's lap was beyond the AI so she ended up tossing the file she was reading aside to give Chell her full attention (not that she didn't have it to begin with).

It seemed GLaDOS was asking a lot of questions at this point and getting no answers meant no science could be done, "Well?"

The test subject was too busy in her head to acknowledge the question; she was too busy weighing her options. Outside, outside was the goal this entire time. GLaDOS was giving her freedom she sought after with vigorous fervor. To taste the crisp, clean air and feel the winds caress her skin was a dream Chell longed for and the sun, how Chell craved to see it, to feel it, to bask in its life giving glory.

So why was she hesitating to leave?

All this _bitch_ had ever done to her was insult her intelligence, make fun of her weight, try to kill her, make her run around countless test chambers, and lie about cake. That one stung most of all. Chell liked cake and GLaDOS did not give it to her. That alone was reason enough to hate the AI with an unfathomable hatred, so yeah she could have just left.

But what has GLaDOS given her?

She had given Chell so much more than basic necessities like shelter, horribly bland food, clothes, and a warm bed to sleep in.

GLaDOS had given Chell a reason to live.

That was pretty stupid to think that despite what all the homicide AI did to her that was how Chell seemed to rationalize it. Once on the outside, Chell would have to fend for herself, not like in the bowels of the Entrenchment Center, oh no. She would have to socialize with others like her who wouldn't understand her awkward silence and irrational behavior, not like GLaDOS would. Even if she called her a mute lunatic at least GLaDOS understood (and if she didn't at least she pretended to). Humans wouldn't allow themselves to be in Chell's presence. She'd be the outcast, the black sheep, and the pox on normal society, but she wasn't here.

Here in the Enrichment Center Chell was a hero, someone, somebody, even if she was identified as just a number.

GLaDOS tilted her head in curiosity. The test subject was trembling slightly. Was she cold?

The android drew her arms around the test subject's body; her generators hummed with warmth that spread immediately to Chell, who stiffened at the sudden affection she was receiving.

She was being held.

For the first time since Chell had woken up in the Enrichment Center this was the first time she had been embraced by anyone, human and robotic. What else did she take notice of? Chell had fit perfectly into GLaDOS's silicone arms and it broke her. She placed a hand past the androids shoulders to support herself; Chell couldn't do it herself as a surge of emotions shot through her in a bombardment.

Tears slide down Chell's cheek and finally spoke her first words to GLaDOS, "I-I…don't wanna go."

And she repeated it again.

And again

And again

She was a quivering mess in GLaDOS's arms and her greatest enemy just held her and gave her a reassuring, although small, smile.

"It's okay," GLaDOS told Chell in the faintest of whispers.

"Don't make me leave!" Chell sobbed, her shoulders hunched in utter defeat, "I won't murder you anymore."

It's okay."

"I'll exercise. "

"It's okay."

"I'll run as many tests as you want."

"It's okay…Chell."

"Let me stay please," she begged pathetically.

GLaDOS gave the test subject a soothing rub along her back and kissed the test subject's cheek, "No."

A sharp prick was felt in the back of Chell's neck and her body went slack against GLaDOS's; the AI had rendered the test subject unconscious, but held her so she wouldn't fall.

This was no longer Chell's home; GLaDOS knew this. It was pointless for either of them to think otherwise. Collecting Chell in her arms, GLaDOS stood to her feet, her lab coat and hair falling neatly into place.

Chell couldn't stay no matter how much GLaDOS wanted her to.

* * *

When Chell finally came to it took all but a minute to realize she was no longer in the cold, damp haven of the Enrichment Center. It was night time; the moon loomed over her like the omnipotent AI once had. The wheat stalks towered over her, swaying carelessly as a breeze came. The test subject slowly sat up from her laid position to take a good look around her.

She sat there, in fields of golden wheat and cried.

Unconsciously she clenched her hand, but then winced in pain when her fingers curled around something hard and familiar. Looking down, Chell's eyes widened as her fingers curled around a portal device. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes Chell scrambled to her feet in search of any sign of the AI even though, deep down, she knew she wouldn't find her anywhere.

Chell did, however, see the outlines of a small city in the distance. The bright glow was enticing, and caused Chell to briefly stare off into it.

Did GLaDOS bring her all the way out here?

A piece of paper was stabbed through one of the prongs of the device. Chell took care in freeing the flimsy paper and scanned the words that were written in neatly.

Chell felt the tears threatening to fall once again, but she blinked them back. Folding the paper neatly she shoved it into her pocket and began her walk towards the city, the words on the paper bouncing around ecstatically in her mind.

_The Enrichment Center would like to remind you [Test Subject Name] that we are always looking for healthy, mildly obese, test subjects. If you feel that you are ready to participate in perfectly safe, non-life threatening tests please use the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device to return to the Enrichment Center at any time._

_A portal will always be open for your return._

The End


End file.
